1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to utility vehicles, such as emergency vehicles and public utility vehicles.
2. Technical Considerations
Utility vehicles, such as those based on light to medium duty truck chasses, are becoming more and more popular. This increased popularity is due, at least partly, to increased vehicle affordability and versatility compared to larger, more conventional vehicles. These utility vehicles are typically outfitted for specialized functions. Examples of such functions include hauling and dumping, firefighting, salt-spreading, and rescue vehicles, just to name a few. Depending upon the particular function, the vehicle is manufactured with a particular type of body to perform that function.
In many of these utility vehicles, the center section of the vehicle (above the frame rails) may go unused due to the difficulty in accessing this area from a position at the side or rear of the vehicle. It may be difficult, if not impossible, for someone to stand along the side of the vehicle and reach to the center section due to the presence of side walls, shelving, or simply because of the distance involved. Thus, this center section of the vehicle may be underutilized. This underutilization decreases the storage capacity and overall versatility of the vehicle.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a utility vehicle that reduces or eliminates this problem.